


Темное море (Лета, лотос, мускус)

by WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bloodplay, Deathfic, Drama, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Psychological Torture, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Брошенные дети вырастают злыми и жестокими. Как он в это вляпался, и почему теперь его жизнь связана сразу с двумя такими?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Тяжелый и печальный текст, подумайте, надо ли вам оно.

_А море черное, витийствуя, шумит_  
_И с тяжким грохотом подходит к изголовью._  
_Осип Мандельштам_

Окей, все выглядит достаточно плохо. 

На 7 баллов из 10 по личной шкале проблемных ситуаций Филлипа Дж. Коулсона. И десятку он еще ни разу не ставил. 

(«Девять» было только один раз, тот случай с зомбовирусом в лаборатории в Пристоне, после которого Фил активно не любит фильмы про ходячих мертвецов).

Кажется, после этой миссии он перестанет любить еще великую русскую литературу.

Над Москвой кружится злая метель, полной горстью швыряет в лицо ледяную крупу. Этот огромный бестолковый город никогда не спит. Здесь в любой подворотне и темном переулке найдутся непрошенные свидетели. А еще здесь, черт их дери, никогда не чистят тротуары, и у Фила болит ушибленное колено, но это сейчас меньшая из проблем.

Потому что он сидит на последнем этаже заброшенного заводского здания недалеко от станции метро с дурацким названием Volgogradsky Prospekt. Ему очень холодно, но Наталье Романовой и Клинту Бартону наверняка еще холоднее. Кровопотеря всегда вызывает озноб.

Сквозь разбитые окна на пол ложатся рассеянные пятна ночного городского света. В них тускло блестят осколки стекла, темнеет мусор. У Фила на руках двое раненых агентов. Прежде чем выбираться отсюда, надо оказать им первую помощь, иначе они истекут кровью прямо в такси, по дороге на конспиративную квартиру Щ.И.Т.а.

А самое плохое то, что эти двое готовы доделать за русских их работу и поубивать друг друга прямо здесь. 

Наташа сидит на полу, делая вид, что ей не холодно и не больно. Ее дубленка лежит на полу рядом. Лицо Романовой остается бесстрастным, пока Фил разрезает на ней одежду и рассматривает пулевое отверстие в плече. 

– Вам повезло, – говорит он, всаживая ей обезболивающее. – Пуля застряла в мягких тканях.

– Мне повезло, что я осталась жива, – шипит она сквозь зубы. – Бартон мог бы подождать еще полминуты – и нас с вами вынесли бы оттуда вперед ногами.

Ее плечо в свете фонарика, которым подсвечивает себе Коулсон, кажется выточенным из слоновой кости, почти хрупким. Только вот оно залито кровью, пулю совсем не видно, и Фил даже не знает, как подступиться.

Клинт, сидящий у стены, приподымает голову, бросает на нее злой взгляд и отворачивается. Он тяжело дышит, зажимая колотую рану в боку перевязочным пакетом.

– Я, знаешь ли, был занят, – хрипит он. – На той крыше появились местные. Видимо, им не нравятся снайпера на их крышах.

На его губах – темная кровь. Филу остается только надеяться, что они просто разбиты, и нож не достал до легкого.

– Пришлось ручками поработать? – фыркает Наташа, в то время как Фил осторожно поворачивает пинцет у нее в ране, пытаясь подцепить пулю. – Не привык, а, Бартон? Вы, снайпера – неженки. Всегда отсиживаетесь где-то там, наверху – ф-ф-ф-ф! – она резко выдыхает, когда Коулсону наконец удается подцепить кусочек металла. – Пока мы внизу – по колено в говнище и крови.

– Стерва... – невнятно бормочет Клинт куда-то в сторону, и Фил чувствует резкий укол тревоги.

Наташа хочет что-то сказать, но вдруг в полутьме ей на губы предостерегающе ложится палец Фила.

– Помолчите, мисс Романова. Не мешайте мне шить.

Наташа удивленно глядит на него снизу вверх, жмурясь от яркого света, но ничего не говорит все то время, пока Коулсон аккуратно и быстро накладывает ей швы.

***  
– Посветите мне, пожалуйста.

Наташа, стуча зубами от холода, продевает руки в рукава дубленки, ругается себе под нос по-русски. Фил разбирает примерно половину, он не силен в русском матерном.

Бартон «поплыл». Он что-то невнятно бормочет, заваливаясь на бок. Коулсон расстегивает на нем куртку, задирает свитер, рассматривает неприятно выглядящую, глубокую ножевую рану под ребро, вздыхает.

Сбоку, из-за пятна света, ему вторит еле слышный второй вздох.  
– Ладно, – говорит он. – Наложу поверху пару швов, и будем надеяться, что в легком не накопилось крови. Если начнется гемоторакс, похитим из какой-нибудь больницы врача. Киднеппингом здесь никого не удивишь, да, мисс Романова?

Наташа криво и бледно усмехается, опуская фонарик.

– Я в порядке, Фил, – неожиданно четко и громко говорит Бартон и окончательно отрубается.

***  
В этом городе, благослови его боже, никого не удивишь еще и сценой, когда два человека волокут повисшего у них на плечах третьего, в темных пятнах крови на куртке. Фил думает о том, что, возможно, Достоевский заслужил амнистию, пока Наташа тормозит на улице какую-то машину и договаривается о цене.

На конспиративной квартире, снятой в местном филиале ада с непроизносимым славянским названием вроде My-ti-stschy, тепло, но пахнет пережаренным маслом. Бартон стонет сквозь забытье, беспокойно ворочается на продавленном диване, но, когда Фил задирает на нем свитер, покорно подставляет бок и замирает. Фил проверяет повязку. Рана кровит сквозь швы. Отвернувшись, Коулсон снова замечает на лице Наташи эту странную кривую полуулыбку. В отличие от всех эмоций и выражений лица, которые виртуозно может сыграть Черная Вдова, эта – настоящая.

– Мисс Романова, как вы себя чувствуете?

– В пределах нормы.

– Эвакуация через шесть часов.

– Отлично, – она пожимает здоровым плечом. – Надеюсь, у них здесь есть какие-нибудь консервы и чай.

Наташа выходит на кухню, роется в шкафчиках. Вся ее спина, колючие лопатки под белой майкой, рыжий затылок – все как будто предупреждает: «не подходи». Но Фил заходит следом.

– Нам надо поговорить.

Она выпрямляется.

– О чем же?

– Наташа, – мягко говорит Фил, усаживаясь за стол и приглашающе указывая ей на стул напротив. – Нам надо поговорить о вашем психологическом состоянии в последнее время.

– Я в норме, – резко отвечает она. – А вы мне не психоаналитик.

– Но я ваш куратор. В поле мы все вынуждены полагаться друг на друга. Ваша ошибка может стоить жизни мне или Клинту. Вы же не можете не понимать: притворяться, что проблемы нет – значит просто прятать голову в песок. В нашей работе нужно очень хорошо понимать, что, как и почему происходит в твоей голове. Саморефлексия, Наташа, – важнейший навык выживания. Важнее рукопашного боя.

Она бросает на него короткий взгляд искоса – внезапно не злой, а просто удивленный.

И тут до Фила доходит.

Он медленно наклоняется вперед и очень мягко говорит:

– Мы заметно отличаемся от ваших предыдущих... скажем так, работодателей и коллег. И с этим у вас проблема – да, Наташа?

Она вздрагивает и упирается в него взглядом. Ее огромные глаза обведены болезненными темными кругами.

Этот мужчина со вкрадчивыми манерами и спокойным голосом обладает страшной способностью – понимать других людей. Глубже, чем она собиралась кому-либо позволить.

– Вряд ли вы отличаетесь так сильно, как хотите показать, – с вызовом говорит она, но подбородок предательски вздрагивает. – Вы просто... делаете вид. Что вы другие. Что с нашей чертовой работой можно оставаться нормальным. Смеяться, ходить в кино, спокойно спать по ночам, может быть – даже завести семью и... детей.

У нее срывается голос, и пошло оно все к черту, это так долго копилось в ней, что должно однажды было выплеснуться, как кровь горлом. Фил смотрит на нее устало, внимательно, без злости и жалости, склонив голову к плечу.

– Чертовы лицемеры! Как будто вы никогда не делали того... что вам потом снилось бы в кошмарах! Как будто вы можете взять и не выполнить такой приказ, если вам его дадут. На самом деле вы такие же, как и я! – она срывается в крик. – Не люди – оружие! Безнадежно сломанные и испорченные вещи: этого, внутри, уже не починишь, – она вцепляется в майку на груди, судорожно комкает ее.

– Вообще мы всегда можем отказаться, – осторожно замечает Фил, глядя куда-то мимо ее плеча. – И понятие «преступный приказ»…

– Я вам не верю! В нашей работе – все одинаковые. И ваша чертова доброта, Фил, ваша «порядочность» – это всего лишь разводка для лохов! «Воры на доверии» и даже хуже – «убийцы на доверии» – вот кто мы все такие. Все!

– Я вас понял, – Фил осторожно тянется к ее ладони, но напарывается на злой взгляд – и отдергивает руку. – Но почему Клинт? Почему не я, а именно он вызывает у вас такую агрессию?

– Потому что ему больше всего хочется верить, – шепчет она, разглядывая царапины на старом кухонном столе. – Он такой... живой и настоящий. Гребаное явление природы, простой, как дождик в четверг. Как это может быть? Чтобы с нашей работой – и быть не расколотым на куски? Наверное, я завидую ему, Фил! – она с отчаянной храбростью отрывает взгляд от столешницы. – Завидую и ненавижу. Потому что когда такие, как он, предают, тебе кажется, что мир кончился.

– Я работаю с ним уже семь лет, Наташа…

– Меня предавали те, с кем я была гораздо дольше.

Она резко встает, давая понять, что разговор закончен.

... – И, вообще, я не верю людям без внутренних демонов, – добавляет она через плечо, выходя из кухни.

– Возможно, вы просто о них не знаете, – шепчет Фил, уверенный, что она его уже не слышит.

Ожидая эвакуации, Фил не может заснуть. Он пьет на кухне дрянной чай и думает, что же такое она в нем разбередила, что ее хочется прижать к себе, гладить по голове и шептать на ухо, что все будет хорошо. В какой момент из-под маски хладнокровной убийцы проглянула девочка, которой навсегда семь, и ее навсегда предал и бросил кто-то важный в ее жизни?

Брошенные дети вырастают злыми и жестокими.

Как он в это вляпался и почему теперь его жизнь связана сразу с двумя такими?

«Не доверяю людям без внутренних демонов», – в который раз прокручивается в его голове – и он беззвучно, горько смеется.

***  
Семь лет назад он едва не выставил Фьюри из кабинета. Хотя Старику мало кто решался перечить, и еще меньше людей в Щ.И.Т.е могли ему отказать.

– Я сказал, нет, – повторил Коулсон. – Ник, черт тебя дери, ты прекрасно знаешь, почему я уже два года не беру агентов под личное руководство. Я тебя предупреждал, еще тогда, что согласен остаться только на таких условиях.

– Я знаю, Фил, – собеседник слегка наклонил голову. – Санди и Вальтер, это... была ужасная история.

– История?! – выдохнул Коулсон, вцепившись в краешек стола. – Я до сих пор каждый месяц навещаю его в клинике, Ник. Один раз он даже узнал меня. Тогда он забился в угол и начал кричать, так страшно, что прибежали санитары... И знаешь, что он кричал? Что это я виноват в гибели Санди, в том, что тот монстр, сбежавший из вашей лаборатории, просто разорвал ее на куски.

– Я так больше не могу, не хочу еще раз в это влипнуть, – глухо проговорил он в сторону, пытаясь совладать со своим лицом.

– Хорошо, – Ник встает, смотрит сверху вниз единственным глазом, непроницаемо и бесстрастно. – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, Фил. Ты был его единственным шансом. Теперь парню точно конец. С его уровнем допуска из Щ.И.Т.а просто так за профнепригодность не увольняют.

– Ненавижу тебя, – выдыхает Коулсон сквозь ладони, прижатые к лицу.

– Я знаю.

– Давай его досье. Как его звать, этого твоего проблемного парня?

– Бартон. Клинт Бартон.

Флешка перекочевывает в USB-порт. Коулсон перелистывает документы и хмурится все сильнее.

Сирота, сбежал из приюта, кочевал с бродячим цирком, потом пошел в армию. Служба в морской пехоте, несколько наград, еще больше взысканий. Демобилизация. Вербовка.

– Боже, Ник, ты завербовал в Щ.И.Т. парня, который _геройствовал на улицах?_ В маске? И ты ждал, что он у тебя будет ходить по струнке? Ну конечно же, конфликты с кураторами, драки... а это что?!

Коулсон оторопело перечитывает заключение психиатра.

– Вы выпускали в поле агента с такими проблемами?! – он откидывается на спинку кресла, выдыхает. – И теперь ты подсовываешь его мне? Ник, ты что, думаешь, я собираюсь тебя подсидеть, и заранее избавляешься от конкурента?

– Глупая шутка, – спокойно отзывается Фьюри. – Бартон превосходно справляется с этими своими особенностями.

– Особенностями?! Да он избил Ситуэлла, сломал ему нос и два ребра. Это ты называешь особенностями?

– Ситуэллу я бы и сам врезал. Но служебное положение не позволяет. Ситуэлл отдал ему безграмотный приказ, который мог бы повлечь за собой гибель заложников.

– И твой Бартон, конечно же, его не выполнил.

– Да, – Фьюри задумчиво вертит в пальцах дорогую ручку, взятую без спроса со стола. – Разумеется, он сделал все по-своему. И никто из заложников не погиб.

– Хорошо, Ник. Я посмотрю на него. Не благодари – я еще не согласился.

***  
В медблоке Бартона держат в отдельной палате, больше похожей на одиночную камеру. Вооруженный охранник набирает код на цифровом замке бронированной двери – и заходит внутрь вместе с Филом и Ником.

– Это лишнее. Мы справимся сами, – говорит Коулсон таким тоном, что охранник испаряется без лишних слов.

– С чем справитесь? – хрипит человек с больничной койки.

У него прозрачный, злой взгляд загнанного волка. Лоб рассечен и плохо зашит, правая скула заплывает синим. Обе руки пристегнуты наручниками к койке. Правая как-то неловко вывернута. Фил с содроганием понимает, что наручник застегнули поверх незафиксированного перелома.

– Ваша рука и лицо, мистер Бартон. Кто это сделал?

– Охрана, – он с трудом шевелит разбитыми губами. – Я пытался бежать, два раза. Кто вы?

Серые глаза блестят с темного разбитого лица зло и непримиримо.

– Пришли поиграть в хорошего полицейского? Крыса в костюме, – свистяще выдыхает он. – Ник, кто он? Пришел прикончить меня? Я же все понимаю... игла, да? Очередной укол, медицинская необходимость? Не лгите мне, имейте смелость хотя бы смотреть в глаза, если пришли отправить меня на тот свет!

– Я вообще-то ваш новый куратор, – отвечает Фил, не успев даже подумать.

 

Черт. Хитрец Фьюри опять его переиграл и получил то, чего хотел.

– Мистер Бартон, давайте договоримся. Я отстегну вашу правую руку и вызову врача, чтобы он наложил вам шину и обезболил запястье. А вы не станете пытаться меня ударить и выслушаете то, что я вам скажу. По рукам?

– П-почему вы... делаете это?

Он смотрит требовательно – как будто это он здесь может ставить свои условия.

– Я не люблю, когда людям больно, – пожимает плечами Фил.

– Думаете, я вам поверю?

– Я не знаю, Бартон. Решать вам. Но я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь, пусть не сейчас, вы начнете мне доверять.

***  
Эвакуация прибывает вовремя, как заказывали. Пара кодовых фраз в домофон – сигнал, что пора выходить. Бартона не добудиться: спит, как ребенок, будто и не на миссии. Кажется, он так до конца и не проснулся. Он невнятно бормочет что-то, спотыкается на ступеньках – чертов лифт не работает – и виснет на Филе теплой сонной тяжестью.

Ощущение, от которого у Коулсона под ребрами что-то вздрагивает, коротко, болезненно и сладко.

***  
Окей, все выглядит плохо.

Наташа ловит себя на том, что подцепила эту фразу у Фила. Или у Клинта – уже не разберешь. И теперь это въелось глубоко под кожу, вошло в плоть и кровь. Как десятки других привычек и словечек. Как шуточки в общем радиоэфире и привычка пить натощак адски крепкий кофе без сахара (Клинт), как любовь к крупнокалиберным пушкам и дорогим машинам (Фил), как обыкновение садиться в ресторане спиной к стене, лицом к выходу.

Они лежат в болотце, в густых кустах на обочине грунтовой дороги, прорезающей джунгли Венесуэлы. Время от времени кто-то из них приподнимается на локтях и рассматривает в бинокль дорогу, упирающуюся в ворота, бетонную стену с колючей проволокой наверху, белые вышки с часовыми.

За последние два часа они скрытно обошли эту секретную перевалочную базу наркокартеля по всему периметру, сделали фотографии, набросали план и отправили на сервер Щ.И.Т.а.

А машина Коулсона все не показывается из ворот, и время ожидания уже истекает.

Фил приехал сюда, выдавая себя за спеца в черной бухгалтерии, скучного гения нелегальных денежных потоков. Его задача была простой: проникнуть внутрь, встретиться с главой картеля, попутно запустить в их компьютерную систему вирус-шпион – и покинуть базу.

Что-то пошло не так.

Клинт в очередной раз опускает бинокль – и косится в сторону Наташи. Точнее, на ее грудь, облепленную мокрой кевларовой тканью. Смешно, неужели он думает, что она ничего не замечает? На каждой миссии, и особенно – сразу после нее.

И – ничего. После каждой миссии он делается нервным и дерганым, исчезает ненадолго, после самых тяжелых заданий – на несколько дней. Возвращается таким же насмешливо-спокойным, собранным, непробиваемым под своей броней шуточек и сарказма.

Наташа смотрит на его руки, в пятнах и ломаных линиях серо-зеленой защитной раскраски, – и думает, что, возможно, впервые в жизни хочет мужчину, который к ней равнодушен. Так вот что испытывали все те дурачки. Это похоже на злую издевку судьбы. Легендарная Черная Вдова умудрилась найти единственного, на кого не действует ее яд.

Хотя нет. Есть еще и Фил.

А может быть, Фила уже нет.

– Бартон и Романова, – они оба до смешного синхронным движением чуть наклоняют головы, когда в наушник врывается резкий голос Фьюри. – Что по внешнему наблюдению?

– Ничего не происходит, сэр, – шепотом отзывается Бартон. – А что по данным маячка Коулсона?

Фьюри делает едва заметный вдох, прежде чем ответить.

– Он отключился.

Клинт потрясенно приподнимается на руках, но Наташа, рассерженно шипя, вжимает его обратно в грязь.

– Приказываю отступить в джунгли и дожидаться подкрепления. Мэй уже в пути. Она будет через три часа.

– Возможно, у него нет трех часов, сэр.

– Возможно, его самого уже нет в живых, – с нажимом говорит Фьюри. – Вы не можете знать. Вы получили приказ – выполняйте.

– Сэр, со всем уважением – идите в жопу, сэр, – безмятежным тоном отвечает Бартон, срывает с уха наушник и с наслаждением топит его в грязи.

В ухе у Наташи разоряется Фьюри, несколько раз веско повторяя «под трибунал», но она не слушает. Она смотрит на Клинта, который садится, проверяет подсумки, достает из чехла и одним движением раскладывает блочный лук.

– Нат, ты отступишь в джунгли, как приказано, и дождешься Мэй со спасательной командой. В конце концов, – он белозубо улыбается сквозь снайперский грим, – это ты у нас еще на испытательном сроке. Тебе нельзя посылать Фьюри в задницу, а мне можно.

– О, я хочу заработать себе такую привилегию. Если выживем, – Наташа возвращает ему усмешку. – Один ты до него не дойдешь. Там же полным-полно охраны. Стрелы не помогут, тебе придется драться в ближнем бою, а это ты, я заметила, не очень любишь.

– Не люблю – не значит «не умею», – Бартон проверяет, легко ли выдергивается из-за голенища берца острый, как бритва, нож. – У каждого свои секреты.

***  
«Специальная стрела», похоже, несет эквивалент полкило тротила. Она проделывает в стене дыру, достаточно большую, чтобы туда прошла машина. К дыре тут же сбегается охрана.

Еще одна «специальная стрела» – и над территорией базы повисает густое задымление. Две легкие фигуры, перемахнувшие обесточенную стену, остаются незамеченными, но ненадолго.

В голове у Наташи – та ледяная звонкая ясность со вкусом адреналина, которая приходит только в самых серьезных переделках. Стрел у Бартона хватает только до второго подземного уровня, запасных обойм у нее самой – не намного дольше. 

Дальше становится очень плотно и горячо. Втыкая очередному охраннику электрошокер в солнечное сплетение, она слышит за спиной страшный захлебывающийся крик.

Сердце замирает на секунду – как в первый раз, когда она потеряла кого-то очень близкого. Она стремительно оборачивается.

Лицо и руки у Бартона залиты кровью. Не своей, чужой – понимает она спустя два пропущенных удара сердца. Он выдергивает свой нож из чужой глазницы, и его лицо коверкает странная, почти нежная улыбка. Второй охранник валяется на полу со вскрытым горлом, третий лежит в луже крови, и Наташе решительно не хочется вникать, что там с его лицом.

Ах ты ж черт, да у Бартона зрачки как у наркомана.

– Клинт?!

– Да, – он встряхивает головой. – Давай налево и вниз.

Она гонит прочь от себя жуткую и очевидную догадку, спеша к лестнице.

Узкие и тесные подземные коридоры дают преимущество слаженной паре бойцов. Особенно если один из них – левша, как Бартон. Наташе кажется, что они с Клинтом превратились в одно четверорукое страшное существо. Она чувствует каждое его движение, всем телом. Ей не приходится оборачиваться, чтобы понять, в какой момент надо танцующим движением прижаться к стене, чтобы пропустить его замах над своим плечом.

Этот танец выматывает. Наташа тяжело дышит. Пуля засела где-то выше ключицы, кевлар почти остановил ее. 

Свернув в очередной коридор, Клинт вдруг поднимает руку, заставляя ее остановиться и замолкнуть.

– Чш-ш-ш... Ты слышишь?

Вдалеке, за одной из дверей, слышен монотонный и усталый человеческий голос. Ритмичные фразы следуют одна за одной. Подкравшись ближе, они могут различить слова:

Не уходи безропотно во тьму,  
Будь яростней пред ночью всех ночей…

Клинт выкрикивает что-то неразборчивое и с одного удара высаживает дверь ногой.  
***  
_Окей, это выглядит плохо_.  
Маячок вытащили из-под кожи, распоров Филу предплечье. Последовавший за этим час был, пожалуй, одним из худших в его жизни.

Ожоги до сих пор горят огнем, особенно там, где в истерзанные руки впились наручники. И у него явно есть пара переломов. Но еще хуже – острая боль в просверленном дрелью колене, которая время от времени выбрасывает его в звенящую дурноту, и тогда он безвольно повисает на руках, пристегнутых к какой-то трубе под потолком.

Он мечтает вырубиться окончательно, но не получается. Надо чем-то отвлекаться, на чем-то сосредоточиться, тогда боль уходит на периферию сознания. И Фил вслух читает сам себе стихи, монотонно и тихо. Для ситуации отлично подходят странные, сумрачные стихотворения Дилана Томаса. Он их может читать километрами.

Между стихами он думает, как быстро прибудет подкрепление, и какую оценку поставить этому случаю по своей личной шкале дерьма: 8 или 9.  
Когда дверь с грохотом слетает с петель, и в проеме появляются Бартон и Романова, в кровище с головы до ног, как будто сбежавшие из фильма «Техасская резня бензопилой», Фил решает, что все-таки 9.

– Стихи... – хрипит Бартон, – все _так_ плохо, да, Фил?

Он подходит вплотную, и осторожно упирается лбом в лоб, и его пальцы ложатся на щеку Фила почти нежно, оставляя алые влажные следы, и, черт возьми, что-то взрывается внутри у Наташи от этого зрелища, так горячо, что почти больно.

– Я отстегну наручники, – резко говорит она. – Ты найди, где забаррикадироваться поблизости. Нам не выйти обратно с Филом на руках. Надеюсь, что ваша хваленая Мэй не опоздает.

– Она никогда не опаздывает, – со слабой улыбкой шепчет Коулсон.

Наташе очень хочется, чтобы когда-нибудь он так же улыбался, говоря что-то о ней.

В забытьи Фил бормочет какие-то стихи, похожие на бред наркомана. _«Там, где плачет птица кроншнеп в горле сомкнутых рек»_ – умоляюще шепчет он, запрокидывая голову на колени Наташе, и острый кадык ходит туда-сюда под натянутой кожей на его горле. Клинт успокаивающе гладит Фила по лицу окровавленной ладонью, и его пальцы неожиданно встречаются с пальцами Наташи.

Они сидят и слушают шум и глухие удары в заваленную мебелью дверь, пока те не сменяются выстрелами и криками.

Мелинда Мэй никогда не опаздывает.

***  
Все три часа, пока джет одолевает путь домой, Клинт сидит, забившись в угол, скорчившись, обхватив колени руками и не подпуская к себе даже врачей. Из Наташи вытаскивают пулю, неглубокую рану зашивают и закрывают непромокаемой повязкой. Над бессознательным Филом медики колдуют все три часа, к нему подключена уйма аппаратуры. Прозрачные пакеты с лекарством в капельнице меняют один за одним.

Клинт не дает себя осмотреть, не реагирует на вопросы, а шагнувшую к нему Наташу встречает таким яростным взглядом, что она молча отшатывается и усаживается в другом конце салона.

Но даже оттуда она видит, как его щеку дергает судорогой – и он прячет лицо в ладонях.

«Теперь я знаю твою тайну, – гудит у Наташи в голове, мешаясь с ровным шумом моторов. – У тебя тоже есть свои демоны».

***  
В своей комнате на базе Щ.И.Т.а она сначала с остервенением отмывается в душе, затем заворачивается в белый махровый халат. За окнами темно. Она долго стоит, прижавшись лбом к стеклу, потом достает из мини-бара бутылку виски и делает несколько глотков, не заморачиваясь поисками стакана.

Ей надо собраться с духом.

В три часа ночи в коридорах ни души. Ей не приходится прятаться, добираясь до комнаты Бартона.

Закрыто на замок, но Наташа не стучит. Она вскрывает несложный механизм шпилькой для волос.

Такое чувство, что в комнате только что был обыск. Вещи разбросаны по полу, торшер сломан пополам. Наташа радуется, что надела тапочки: под ногами хрустит стекло.

В ванной слышен шум воды и какой-то странный звук – то ли всхлип, то ли стон. Тревога тут же больно бьет Наташу под дых, хотя Бартона очень сложно представить вскрывающим себе вены в собственной ванной.

Наташа бесшумно толкает дверь – хоть тут не стал закрываться.

Клинт поднимает на нее остекленевший взгляд – ее обдает смесью ледяного бешенства, ужаса и стыда.

Он сидит на краю ванны, привалившись плечом к стене – голый, мокрый, в крупных каплях воды после душа. На бедре – съехавшая, промокшая от воды и крови повязка. Он попытается отвернуться, но Наташа беззастенчиво смотрит на его пальцы, сомкнувшиеся вокруг…

Это даже красиво: его пальцы, налитая, тугая, блестящая головка члена в капельках смазки…

Клинт оказывается на ногах мгновенно, с той же опасной кошачьей грацией, с которой он делает все. Наташа в открытую рассматривает его шрамы – как географическую карту. Свежее ножевое под ребром блестит розовой кожей – Москва. Круглый след пулевого ранения в живот – слепой, как бельмо, и страшный – Каракас. Еще одно пулевое – в левое легкое, совсем близко к сердцу – Наташа накрывает его ладонью.

– Ты... зачем? – шепчет он, крепко хватая ее за локти, но не притягивает к себе, а отодвигает, на расстояние вытянутых рук. – Уходи.

– Я знаю твой секрет, – спокойно говорит она, стараясь смотреть ему прямо в глаза. – В нем нет ничего ужасного, поверь.

– Да, ты так думаешь?! – он слегка встряхивает ее, и от этого пояс окончательно развязывается. Бартон тяжело сглатывает и опускает взгляд.

На золотистой нежной коже белый пластырь смотрится чем-то чужеродным. У нее крупные соски, тяжелая округлая грудь, поджарый живот, длинные ноги. Он назвал бы ее хрупкой, если бы не привык видеть, как она походя ломает человеческие шеи.

 

– Адреналин и запах крови... – она медленно, преодолевая сопротивление, дотягивается до его подбородка, приподнимает двумя пальцами, чтобы снова заглянуть в безумные прозрачные глаза. – Вот какой у тебя секрет. Возбуждает смерть, да Бартон? Любишь убивать? Вот настолько?

Он медленно кивает. Наташа ощущает тепло его тела, запах его кожи и мокрых волос. Клинт разжимает пальцы, оставляя на ее запястьях красные пятна, делает шаг назад. Руки у него так трясутся, что он прижимает кулаки к бедрам, чтобы унять дрожь.

– Уходи, Наташа.

– Тебя... каждый раз так? – она не двигается, ни к нему, ни от него – просто смотрит в глаза.

– Да. Это как... – он сжимает и разжимает пальцы в поисках подходящего слова... – как электрический ток под кожей. Гудит, требует выхода, не дает спать... Иногда слабее, иногда сильнее. После таких... миссий, как эта – просто невыносимо. Я... ненормальный, Наташа. Каждый раз, когда мне приходится убивать, – вот такой отходняк. Мне помогают только... очень определенные вещи.

– Когда это началось?

– Еще когда жил... на улице. Когда вытащил нож из своего первого убитого.

– Что тебе помогает?  
Вместо ответа он в отчаянии трясет головой – и ей в лицо летят брызги воды. Наташа рефлекторно закрывается ладонью.

– Таш, иди отсюда. Иди. Я... сам справлюсь.

– Я поняла. Слушай, а почему тогда ты не ходишь по шлюхам? Сходил бы в бордель или вообще снял телку в баре, тебе и без денег многие с удовольствием дадут.

– А ты подумай сама, – шепчет он в сторону. – Меня же нельзя пускать к нормальным людям. Так не должно быть. Это пиздец какой-то. Черт, Наташа, я боюсь навредить кому-нибудь... в таком состоянии. Боюсь найти себя с ножом в руках над какой-нибудь несчастной девицей со «стометровки»... с перерезанным горлом.

Наташа качает головой.

– Нет, конечно, Бартон. Ты никому не навредишь, именно потому, что ты так этого боишься – я тебя знаю. Я тебе доверяю.

Эти слова вылетают – в бесчисленный раз в ее жизни – легко. И звучат искренне. Спустя мгновение Наташа потрясенно понимает: в этот раз они и были искренними.

Такое забытое чувство.

– Таша, ты уйдешь или нет? Что ты вообще от меня хочешь?

– Чтобы ты заткнулся и выебал уже меня.

– Почему? – бормочет он, притягивая ее к себе. Его руки как будто действуют сами по себе, сбрасывая халат с ее плеч. Она чувствует бедром твердое и горячее, скользит ладонью по его поджарому животу вниз. Он вздрагивает, прикусывает губу.

Есть много ответов, которые она могла бы дать. И каждый из них был бы правдой.

_«Потому что я просто хочу тебя, а я, знаешь ли, давно никого не хотела»._

_«...Потому что с тобой можно не притворяться. Я много лет ношу маски, меняю их с легкостью иллюзиониста. Но иногда бывает нужно снять маску – хотя бы чтобы проверить, есть ли под ней еще какое-нибудь лицо. И мое ли оно?»_

_«...Потому что я правда доверяю тебе. Меня пугает, как быстро это случилось. Как будто жизнь не учила меня, год за годом, ломая кость за костью, оставляя шрамы на теле и в душе, что доверять нельзя никому»._

_«Потому что я... хочу помочь тебе?»_

***  
На этом она перестает думать, потому что Клинт приподнимает ее и усаживает на что-то – что, здесь была стиральная машина? Неважно.

Наташа отвечает то, что технически тоже не является ложью, но в списке причин стоит далеко не на первом месте.

– Потому что мне тоже нужно... как-то снимать напряжение.

«Потому что я такая же, как и ты, – говорят ее глаза. – Сломанная. Неправильная. Но чертовски живая».

– Как... ты хочешь? – спрашивает он, тяжело дыша, и видно, что этот вопрос дается ему с большим трудом. Это хрупкая дамба, за которой тяжелая темная вода безумия. Вот-вот сломает, затопит.

– Просто сделай все, чего тебе хочется, – выдыхает Наташа. И этот шепот разбивает стеклянную дамбу вдребезги.

Он на секунду отпускает ее, подхватывает что-то с пола и рывком вскидывает ее руки к трубе над головой. Она даже не успевает заметить, когда в его ловких пальцах появился поясок от ее халата – а ее запястья уже примотаны к трубе. Наташа, если захочет, может освободиться в любую секунду – они оба это прекрасно понимают. Но она не хочет.

Клинт разводит ее ноги широко в стороны, это неудобно, но в следующую секунду все теряет значение, потому что она уже чувствует его пальцы внутри. Это заставляет ее выгнуться навстречу. Она хочет большего, сейчас, немедленно.

– Такая мокрая... – шепчет он, его рот кривится, в глаза страшно смотреть.

Он прижимается и нарочно дразнит ее, вверх и вниз, так близко, но нет, все еще не внутри. От этого можно с ума сойти.

– Попроси меня, – шепчет он, и его стальные пальцы смыкаются на ее горле. – Проси.  
– Сейчас. Пожалуйста-а-а…

Он входит в нее резким толчком, до упора, и мокрый, пошлый звук, с которым это происходит, будто срывает спусковой крючок у них обоих. Он стискивает ее горло, подается чуть назад, почти выходит, заставляя ее прикусить губу, – и снова толкается на всю длину. Ей не хватает воздуха для крика, и она судорожно подается бедрами вперед – ближе, теснее, глубже. В глазах мутится, в легких горит, но то горячее ощущение, которое разрастается внутри, – еще сильнее.

Безжалостные пальцы покидают ее горло. Он обеими руками сжимает ее ягодицы, приподнимает – и яростно насаживает на себя сверху. И снова. И снова. Жестко. Агрессивно. До упора. Ровно так, как ей хотелось. Он заполняет эту сосущую пустоту внутри. Долбится в нее так, что при каждом толчке она бьется затылком о стену.

– Кричи, – шепчет он. Но ей пока даже воздуха не хватает. Какой там контроль, все пошло по звезде, он точно не в себе, но впервые за много лет ей не страшно отпустить поводья. Где-то глубоко внутри нее интуиция говорит, что бояться нечего.

Все кончается слишком быстро. Он вздрагивает и замирает на секунду, с закрытыми глазами. А потом подается чуть вперед и с низким стоном кончает. Наслаждение сминает, смягчает жесткие черты его лица, полуоткрытый рот вздрагивает, бедра мелко подергиваются. По его сплетенному из мышц телу пробегает дрожь.

– И это все? – насмешливо шепчет Наташа, откидываясь затылком к стене.

– Это только начало. Готова ко второму раунду?

– Лишь бы ты оказался готов, – фыркает она.

Клинт осторожно освобождает ей руки, растирает полосы покрасневшей кожи и, к ее безмерному удивлению, целует правое запястье.

Он легко поднимает ее на руки и шагает через бортик ванны. Там, под горячими струями воды, она опускается на колени, целует его подтянутый живот со стальными кубиками пресса, спускается цепочкой поцелуев вниз, обхватывает губами головку.

Воды вокруг столько, что ей кажется, она сейчас захлебнется. Но Клинт сводит ладони над ее головой – и вода разбивается о его руки, льется ей на плечи и спину.

***  
Ночь сливается в череду картинок – жарких, мокрых, безумно непристойных. Клинт трахает ее, поставив на колени и пристегнув руки наручниками к спинке кровати. Он остервенело вдалбливается в ее нутро – и эти толчки отдаются где-то глубоко, под самым сердцем. А потом жесткая, горячая ладонь вдруг неожиданно нежным прикосновением накрывает низ ее живота, Наташа чувствует его одновременно и снаружи, и внутри – и это становится последней каплей. Острое, дикое, бесстыдное наслаждение выкручивает ее, заставляет хрипло кричать, биться, конвульсивно сжиматься там, внутри, утягивая и Клинта за собой.

Темное море – Лета, лотос, мускус, немного соленой крови – подступает к изголовью и накрывает их с головой. Она еле успевает ощутить, как Клинт отстегивает наручники и падает рядом, как убитый наповал.

***  
Когда она выныривает из этой темной воды, в комнате уже светло. Бартон сидит спиной к ней у открытого окна, и курит – спокойный, расслабленный.

С его мокрых, видимо, после душа волос сбегают на плечи крупные капли воды. Наташа приподнимается и скользит взглядом по стальным поджарым мышцам и шрамам. Ее всегда завораживала эта странность в его сложении. Тонкая талия, как будто ему все еще восемнадцать лет, – и по-мужски тяжелые плечи и руки.

По микродвижению плеча она понимает: Клинт услышал, что она проснулась. Но он не поворачивает головы, и это... Наташа способна это оценить. Люди их профессии редко поворачиваются к кому-либо спиной.

– Нат, – глухо говорит он в пространство перед собой, затягиваясь. – Не привязывайся. Не надо. Не ко мне. Лучше к Филу.

– Знаешь, что, Бартон? – цедит она сквозь зубы, стараясь звучать сердито. – Ты охренел. Думаю, я не привяжусь. Иногда ты так меня бесишь, – например, сейчас, – что хочется вскрыть тебе сонную артерию, чтобы посмотреть, какого цвета у тебя кровь. Так что будь добр, лучше не подставляй мне спину.

– А то ты не видала дырок в моей шкуре, – спокойно отвечает он, докуривая. Тянется к пепельнице. Наташа все не может отвести взгляд от его открытой шеи, беззащитного мокрого затылка. – Будет не очень интересно, поверь. Я упаду, попробую зажать рану, конечно, но вряд ли у меня получится: у тебя хорошая, точная рука. Буду биться на полу в конвульсиях некоторое время: я живучий. Может даже, переверну стол или пару стульев. Потом затихну. Ты убедишься, что я умер, вытрешь свой нож и будешь думать, как жить дальше.  
Ничего особенного, Нат. Ничего такого, что ты раньше не видела бы.

– Решать, конечно, тебе, – тихо говорит он, глядя перед собой. – Но подумай, может, живым я буду тебе, хм... интереснее?

Она не видит его лица, но в голосе отчетливо слышен намек на улыбку.

– Ну ты и псих, – шепчет она ему на ухо, вдруг оказавшись совсем близко. – А если не сработает?

– Но ведь сработало, – уже в открытую ухмыляется он, накрывая ее ладони своими. – Мы все по-своему психи и подонки, Нат. Других здесь нет. Только Фил, но ведь это Фил.

***  
Темное море (Лета, лотос, мускус, – повторяет про себя Наташа, ей нравится, как звучат эти слова) не отступает далеко. Прибой тяжело грохочет в висках, когда они с Бартоном закрываются в туалете придорожной кафешки, прямо посреди миссии, словно двое подростков, у которых гормонами снесло крышу. У них есть всего пара минут, и Клинт нагибает ее, заставляя упереться руками в стену, берет грубо, быстро и жадно – так, что подкашиваются колени.

– Не трахался в туалете со времен средней школы, – смеется он потом, застегивая джинсы.

– Не ври. Ты не учился в средней школе, – Наташа, тяжело дыша, пытается привести себя в порядок, но знает, что ее все равно выдает блеск в глазах – «глаза как у довольной кошки», – так говорит Бартон.

Она залипает, не в силах отвести глаз от его рук, затягивающих ремень. Шагает к нему, толкает к стене, поддевает подбородок пальцами и целует – яростно, до крови прокусив нижнюю губу.

– С-стерва, – одобрительно шепчет Клинт, утирая кровь.

Всегда недостаточно, всегда не хватает чего-то еще. Может быть, все дело в том, что они слишком похожи, два одинаково искалеченных и перекрученных деревца-бонсай.

Они пьют из этой темной реки до одури: лотос, мускус и соль. Но жажда с каждым глотком разгорается все сильнее. После очередной миссии, где пришлось убивать, Наташа вдруг предлагает «кое-что новое». Она укладывает Клинта на спину, пристегивает его запястья наручниками к изголовью кровати – и достает нож.

В его глазах – безмерное удивление и лишь совсем чуть-чуть страха, даже когда он чувствует холодок лезвия горлом. Но он не пытается освободиться. Наташа терзает его тело поцелуями и жгучими, неглубокими укусами клинка, заполняя комнату густым соленым запахом крови. 

Следы ее алой помады перемешиваются с кровью из порезов. В какой-то момент Клинт не выдерживает и начинает умолять ее дать ему кончить.

О да, она позволяет ему. Усаживается на него, мокро скользит вверх и вниз, вглядываясь в его лицо, вдруг сжимает его там, внутри, тесно и горячо – и он кричит. Впервые он кричит, хрипло, не сдерживаясь. Его выгибает дугой, бедра под ней дергаются так, что ее подбрасывает. Клинт запрокидывает голову, тяжело дыша, и Наташа слизывает с его беззащитного открытого горла терпкие капли пота.

Душное темное облако этого запаха, их общего запаха, густо замешанного на крови, окутывает их везде и всегда, так, что у людей начинают дергаться ноздри, когда Клинт и Наташа заходят куда-нибудь вместе. Ну, или ей просто кажется.

Так или иначе, на базе Щ.И.Т.а все уже в курсе. Она читает это во взглядах – завистливых, но осторожных. «Бешеная Романова» и «ненормальный Бартон» наконец нашли общий знаменатель в постели.

«Странно, что только сейчас», – говорит кто-то из старших агентов, и Наташа, (вовсе не) случайно подслушавшая разговор, тонко улыбается.

Фил, похоже, понимает все с первого же раза, когда они приходят навестить его в медблоке. Они стараются даже ненароком не касаться друг друга. Возможно, именно это их и выдает.

Коулсон все еще очень бледен, и он не встает с постели. С коленом все пока так же плохо, скоро следующая операция. Наташа усаживается на стул сбоку и судорожно комкает в руках бумажный пакет c выпечкой и апельсинами.

Клинт вдруг медленно опускается на колени у изголовья, утыкается лбом в плечо Филу.

– Прости, – шепчет он. – Прости меня…

– Ничего, – отвечает тот, остро, проницательно впиваясь взглядом в лицо Наташи – и отводя глаза. – Все в порядке, Клинт. Я в порядке.

Наташа замирает, пораженная одной внезапной и очень простой мыслью.  
И решает отложить ее на потом.

***  
– Окей, это выглядит…

– Хорошо! – ухмыляется Клинт. – Хоть раз в жизни все выглядит просто отлично.

Чистый морозный воздух обжигает горло, пьянит, как неразбавленный виски. А может, это просто высота и яркое солнце. Снежные вершины Альп вдали сияют так, что глазам больно даже сквозь солнечные очки. Снег искрится, весело скрипит под ногами. Они втроем поднимаются к зимнему домику-шале, оставив снегоход у ворот. Чуть ниже по склону начинается могучий сосновый лес. Погода безветренная, и сосны стоят седые, сверкающие от инея.

Фил вначале идет первым, пытаясь протаптывать им дорожку в снегу. Но видно, что ему все еще тяжело, он прихрамывает и начинает задыхаться. И тогда Клинт и Наташа подхватывают его под руки с обеих сторон.

– Ого, тут даже джакузи есть! – восхищается Наташа, обследуя шале изнутри. – Отдых в горах для богатеев! – она снимает носки и пробует босой ногой блестящий деревянный пол. – Холодный!

– Сейчас включим отопление и растопим камин, – отзывается Фил. – Будет тепло.

Потолок здесь высокий, по-уютному покатый, с темными дубовыми балками. На стенах – рога и старые охотничьи ружья, на полу – медвежья шкура, у камина – пара огромных кожаных кресел, в которых так и тянет свернуться клубком и смотреть на огонь.

Фил стоит у огромного, во всю стену, окна и смотрит на заснеженный лес и далекие горы.

– Нет, правда, – фыркает Бартон, – как мы получили это задание? Ну, мы же вроде как элита? А это значит, что нам всегда должно доставаться отборное высококачественное дерьмо, пиздец пиздецов. Царь-пиздец, – он подмигивает Наташе. – А это... – он обводит комнату рукой, от камина до окна, не в силах найти слова, – это же просто отпуск.

– У Фьюри свои способы приносить извинения, – пожимает плечами Коулсон.

***  
Задание и правда простое. В этом доме должны встретиться два высокопоставленных человека и провести переговоры в обстановке полной секретности. Их задача – охранять и обеспечить отсутствие любой прослушки и внешнего наблюдения.

Этим они и занимаются ближайшие два дня: исследуют каждый квадратный сантиметр поверхностей, вооруженные хитрой аппаратурой для обнаружения «жучков». Расставляют по периметру вокруг шале и в лесу свои собственные датчики, которые предупредят, если появится кто-то чужой.

Темное море не отступает далеко. Оно по-прежнему грохочет в висках, оставляет на губах соленый и терпкий привкус. Но теперь к нему мешается третий запах – резковатый, свежий, как ветер, одеколон Фила.

Это сбивает с толку.

По негласному уговору Наташа и Клинт стараются не прикасаться друг к другу. Здесь они все трое слишком близко, слишком тесно, чтобы можно было хоть что-нибудь скрыть. Ко второму вечеру Наташа видит, как напрягаются плечи Клинта, стоит ей приблизиться, как он облизывает губы, даже не понимая, что делает.

Кажется, Фил это тоже чувствует, но молчит.

Напряжение гудит под кожей, пробегает электрическими искрами, разливается в теплом воздухе с легким запахом яблоневого дыма.

В день встречи все проходит гладко, как по нотам. Пока высокие стороны переговариваются в шале, Клинт, Фил и Наташа патрулируют окрестности. Кругом – ни души, все превращается в прогулку по зимнему швейцарскому лесу, как будто срисованному из сказки.

– Тут рядом есть горнолыжный склон, черная трасса, – говорит Клинт, усевшись в снег под сосной, больше похожей на башню. – Может, попробуем? – он наливает себе из термоса чай, покачивает кружку в пальцах. В воздухе разливается аромат имбиря и гибискуса.

– С моим коленом – мне светит разве что скатиться на надувной «ватрушке», – смеется Фил. – Но я и вам не дам убиться. Черная трасса – это не для новичков, Клинт.

– Идите сюда! – кричит им Наташа.

Они мгновенно подскакивают, готовые ко всему, но в ее голосе нет тревоги. Она стоит рядом с тоненькой молодой сосной, сама стройная, как юное деревце. Алая горнолыжная куртка расстегнута, на шапке болтается огромный помпон, и Наташа кажется сильно моложе своих лет.

– Подойдите ближе, станьте сюда. Смотрите, как мы в детстве когда-то делали!

Она, примерившись, пинает ногой ствол – и на них рушатся с кроны искрящиеся водопады снега.

Они стоят под этим снегом, мокрые, как дураки, и смеются.

***  
– Ну что, – говорит Клинт, – каникулы закончились? Завтра домой?

Нат и Фил сидят в креслах у камина, а Бартон валяется на медвежьей шкуре у них в ногах. В окна смотрит звездная горная ночь. Дрова прогорели до мерцающих углей, но всем лень встать и подкинуть пару поленьев. В теле мягкой истомой улегся весь этот долгий день.

– Вообще-то нет, – сонно отзывается Фил. – Через два дня вроде как Рождество, если ты забыл.

– Забыл... – растерянно бормочет Клинт.

– Я взял нам всем отпуск. Сюрприз. Мы можем остаться тут еще на три дня. Если, конечно, вы хотите.

– Мы хотим, – решительно подтверждает Наташа.

– Ты хочешь сказать – у нас будет Рождество, как у нормальных, – усмехается Бартон, задумчиво скребя по полу медвежьей лапой с когтями. Он бросает на Наташу странный блестящий взгляд, который не остается незамеченным для Фила.

– Как у нормальных, – подтверждает Коулсон. – И даже с подарками. Я... – он вдруг осекается, его щеки заливает темный, видимый даже в слабом свете камина румянец. – Я, честно говоря, не могу дождаться, чтобы подарить их вам. Можно, я сделаю это сейчас, а не через два дня?

Бартон удивленно присвистывает с пола, а Наташа смеется:

– Нам закрыть глаза, Фил?  
– Не обязательно.

Он хромает на кухню, худой и немного нескладный в своей темной футболке, так не похожий на привычного им Фила Коулсона. Возвращается с двумя крохотными алыми коробочками в руках, и черт возьми, на них даже есть аккуратные атласные ленточки.

– «Как нормальные», – улыбается Наташа, открывая свой подарок.

– Это... что-то вроде личных маячков. Они не передают на радиочастоте. Там внутри кристаллы, они излучают, очень слабо, не опасно, но я смогу засечь их в любой точке земного шара, – объясняет Фил.

– Ух ты, стрела! Хочу стрелу! – Наташа выхватывает из рук Клинта цепочку с его маяком – серебряным кулоном-стрелой, и быстро надевает себе на шею. Взамен она протягивает Бартону свой подарок – крохотные песочные часы из капельного серебра.

– Вы всегда получаете то, чего хотите, мисс Романова, – Фил улыбается иронично, но где-то на дне этой улыбки прячется грусть.

– А у нас для тебя нет подарка, – вдруг соображает Клинт.

– Вообще-то есть, – шепчет Наташа, медленно поднимаясь со своего кресла. – Ты ведь не против, Клинт?

Горячий темный прибой крови грохочет у Фила в ушах, когда она берет его за руку, заставляя встать. Наташа льнет к нему всем телом, нагло, бесстыдно, впивается в его губы, врывается в рот острым язычком, ловким, как змеиное жало. Сзади запаленно дышит Клинт – и вдруг обхватывает их обоих руками, вжимаясь в спину Филу, и оставляет за ухом обжигающий, долгий поцелуй. Он горит на коже, как клеймо, как знак преступленных границ и законов. Всех мыслимых и немыслимых правил. Фил должен остановиться сейчас, они все трое должны…

Все то, о чем Фил так долго запрещал себе даже думать, подступает вплотную. Эти двое – море. Темное, пугающее, душно пахнущее забытьем, мускусом и кровью. От этого запаха его собственная кровь вспыхивает, как порох.

– Кого из нас ты хочешь больше? – шепчет Наташа ему прямо в рот.

Надо как-то остановить это безумие, но вместо всего, что он собирался сказать, Фил вдруг хрипло выдыхает:

– Обоих.

Командная нотка в его голосе заставляет этих двоих до смешного синхронно втянуть воздух сквозь сцепленные зубы. Они ведут его в спальню и раздевают по дороге, в четыре руки, так же слаженно, как делают все остальное. От их легких прикосновений мучительно сводит низ живота. Они оба бесстыдные и похотливые, как кошки.

Дальше все теряется в черном прибое, захлестывающем их с головой и утягивающем на глубину. Фил видит перед собой гибкую узкую спину Наташи в бисеринках пота, проводит пальцами по мокрой коже, снова охватывает ладонями ее бедра. 

Она неразборчиво, требовательно стонет, опускаясь губами все ниже, от головки к поджарому животу Клинта – тот вздрагивает и запускает пальцы в ее волосы. 

Все катится в ад. После какой-то черты больше ничто не пугает и не смущает. Фил втягивает носом воздух, ощутив, какая же она мокрая, Наташа. Горячее, влажное легко поддается, впуская его внутрь. Пахнет женщиной, солью, грехом.

Он движется ритмично, каждым толчком все сильнее насаживая Наташу ртом на член Клинта. Тот легко подстраивается – его пальцы, охватывающие затылок Нат, пляшут у Фила перед глазами. Фил сдерживается из последних сил. Он должен сохранять самоконтроль. Неизвестно, надолго ли эти двое пустили его в свою жизнь и постель. Сегодняшней ночью он хочет попробовать всё.

Чувствовать Фила внутри для нее необычно и непривычно. Он... большой. Он заполняет ее всю. В его движениях нет этой агрессии, которая так нравится ей в Клинте. Но в них есть уверенность и... забота? Новое, дурманящее ощущение, в котором хочется раствориться без остатка. Этот спокойный ритм заставляет расслабиться, прислушиваться только к своим ощущениям и…

И она кончает, неожиданно сильно, бьется в сладких судорогах и пульсирующе сжимается вокруг Фила, так, что едва не выбрасывает его самого за край.

– Ты... всё? – он осторожно проводит ладонью по звонким бусинам позвонков под нежной кожей.

– Д-да, – она пару секунд прерывается, слепо целует живот Клинта, подставляясь под руки Фила, гладящие спину и чувствительное местечко между лопатками. 

– Теперь я... я…

Фил стоит между ними на коленях и темно смотрит на Бартона, не в силах подобрать слова. Его напряженный член влажно блестит, и он только что был в Нат, он весь в ее влаге и... и…

Это до того _грязно_ , что у Клинта дыхание перехватывает. Черт возьми, у него такого опыта не было с его бестолковых щенячьих двадцати лет, а то, что было, запомнилось в основном болью и неловкостью, но он не из трусливых. Он готов рискнуть. Потому что он хочет почувствовать это.

– Не так быстро, – пьяно от удовольствия улыбается Нат и облизывает свои пальцы. – Дай нам время, Фил.

Ее язычок скользит по члену Бартона, вниз и вверх, пощекотать головку, жарко обхватить губами. Он крупно вздрагивает, чувствуя, как ее пальцы осторожно касаются входа, поглаживают, массируют, проникают внутрь и помогают расслабиться.

Нат отсасывает ему и одновременно готовит его для Фила. От одной этой мысли уже можно кончить.

– Ну, давай уже, – выдыхает Клинт.

Фил очень, очень осторожен. Он подкладывает под задницу Бартону подушку – как будто от этого кому-то станет легче. Упирается мокрой головкой в чувствительный, растянутый вход. Вдавливается внутрь, буквально по миллиметру.

И все равно это больно. Ощущение жгучей тесноты такое сильное, что Клинт прикусывает губу. Но отступать поздно.

Умница Нат пристраивается сбоку, так что ее рыжая голова прислоняется к худому животу Фила.

Клинт закрывается глаза, тонет, задыхается, теряется в мешанине ощущений: жгучая боль, и такое же жгучее наслаждение. Нат делает ртом что-то невероятное, от чего он вскидывается, подается навстречу им обоим – и падает обратно. Боль слабеет, отступает, растворяется. Темное море захлестывает его с головой, гремит в ушах набатом. Или это дыхание Фила – не разберешь.

Фил резко выдыхает и входит до конца.

Это искры под сомкнутыми веками, это наконец есть контакт, и по телу катится темный ток, магнитный дым, заставляя Клинта глухо выть. Это Фил наконец начинает попадать в нужную точку где-то глубоко внутри.

Им обоим нужно уже совсем немного. Еще пара секунд, и Клинта сминает, плавит судорога наслаждения, он бьется под ними, мокрый от пота, выгибается, выплескивается Наташе в рот, слабо вздрагивает под ладонями Фила.

Жаркая теснота и запах его спермы – подталкивают Фила к краю, за которым только темная глубина. Низ живота сводит долгожданно, остро и сладко. Он кончает, мелко дрожа всем телом, понимая, что _вот оно, блядь_ , даже если этого всего один раз, оно того стоило. Ничего лучше у него в жизни не было, и возможно, уже не будет. Как решат эти двое.

Фил изнеможенно ложится рядом с Клинтом, краешком сознания раздумывает, не уйти ли спать в гостиную на диван, где он провел предыдущую ночь. Мысли теряются в каком-то блаженном тумане.

– Здесь не тесно втроем? – сонно спрашивает он.

– Нигде не тесно втроем.

Наташа перебирается через него и укладывается с другой стороны, забрасывает на него руку и ногу, отрезая путь к отступлению.

Фил благодарно вздыхает, раскидывает руки, позволяя Наташе улечься рыжей взлохмаченной головой на левую руку, а Клинту – уткнуться носом в правое плечо.

Они оба дышат ровно, справа и слева, засыпают одинаково быстро. А Фил еще долго смотрит в потолок, косится на окно, вдыхает соленый воздух.

Темное море теперь пахнет ими троими. Навсегда.

С черного неба в окно заглядывают бесчисленные звезды над ледяными вершинами. Они яркие, как елочные игрушки.

Остается шесть месяцев до того момента, когда психованный асгардский бог воткнет в сердце Филу острый, как бритва, загнутый клинок и превратит Клинта в марионетку, выжженную изнутри голубым огнем.

***  
_Окей, это выглядит плохо_.

Наташа не говорит этого вслух – а бьет. Сразу на поражение, насмерть, в висок. Потому что человека, севшего рядом с ней на скамейку однажды в шесть часов вечера после гражданской войны – этого человека уже несколько лет как нет в живых.

Но Фил Коулсон легко перехватывает ее руку, отводит в сторону прохладной, но вполне реальной ладонью. Он выглядит бледным, постаревшим и каким-то более жестким, чем раньше.

– Ты выбрала стрелу, хотя я хотел подарить ее Клинту, – быстро говорит он. – Еще подробностей?

Она вдруг ломко утыкается лицом в ладони и беззвучно рыдает – так, что вздрагивают плечи.

Фил бестолково гладит ее по спине, сбивчиво объясняет что-то про свое возвращение из мертвых, про инопланетное ДНК в его крови, про программу «Таити», про Щ.И.Т., про ГИДРУ, про то, что он хотел уберечь их с Бартоном от этого всего дерьма.

– Уберечь?! – с истерическим смехом выкрикивает она. – Ты не представляешь, что ты с нами сделал, Фил Коулсон!

– Я был не в себе! Я... рисовал во сне инопланетные чертежи на стенах! Думал, что из меня рвется чужой разум. Эта штука в моей крови... а потом ГИДРА, мы не знали, кто свой, а кто предатель.

– Ты не представляешь, что ты с нами сделал, – тихо повторяет она. – Это ты сам – предатель. Ты предал нас.

Весь ее мир рушится, хотя до этого момента ей казалось, что он рухнул гораздо раньше.

***  
Клинт Бартон – не из тех слабаков, кто стреляет себе в висок из пистолета, но в ночь после битвы с читаури Наташа застает его перед зеркалом с пистолетом в руках. В его комнате горит яркий свет и играет кантри, но он, видимо, не слышит. Он даже не слышит, как Наташа заходит.

Клинт напряженно всматривается в глаза своему отражению – как противнику перед боем.

Он разворачивается рывком, вскидывает пистолет в трясущейся руке – но узнает Наташу и опускает оружие.

– Нат, – шепчет он, – посмотри, какого цвета у меня глаза?

– Бартон, прекрати.

– Какого цвета у меня глаза?! – он хватает ее за локоть, притягивает к себе, заставляет всмотреться.

– Серые. Честное слово. Успокойся, Клинт. Ты не виноват.

– А ты не думала, почему он выбрал меня?

Наташа вздрагивает.

– Кто?

– Локи. Может быть, он сразу увидел, что мне нравится убивать? Может, эта моя... ненормальность помогла ему? Проложила путь? Может, другой бы смог сопротивляться?

– Клинт, никто бы не смог сопротивляться, – устало вздыхает она, повторяя это сотый раз за эти сутки. – Это чертова магия. Нас с тобой к такому не готовили. Ты не виноват. Это не ты убил Фила, а Локи.

– Н-но когда о-он.... – губы перестают слушаться его, дрожат, и он с трудом может выговорить: – В тот м-момент... когда Л-Локи воткнул ему в с-сердце... эту штуку... я все еще громил халликарьер! Я все еще убивал своих, и поэтому, Нат, Фил остался с ним один на один!

– Тш-ш, прекрати. Иди сюда.

Наташа пытается обнять его, но Клинт осторожно отводит ее руки.  
– Нет. Я не должен. Я не знаю, что еще он оставил в моей голове, какую программу. Я могу быть опасен.

– Прекрати. Нет у тебя в голове никакой программы.

– Ты не можешь знать наверняка. Но даже если и нет. Все кончилось, Нат.

Он смотрит ей в глаза горько и неожиданно спокойно.  
– Я так не могу. Каждый раз, когда мы будем вместе, мы будем вспоминать, что здесь должен быть еще и Фил, а его нет. Это будет как фантомная боль, как если бы тебе отрезали руку, а ты чувствуешь, что она все еще болит. Не надо так поступать, Нат – ни со мной, ни с самой собой, ни с... ним.

– Но как ты будешь справляться со своими проблемами? Я имею в виду…

Он мертво, страшно улыбается.

– Никак. У меня их больше нет. Спасибо асгардскому подонку. Такие проблемы бывают только у живых, Наташа. А я неживой.

***  
– С того самого дня, как ты погиб, Фил, – заканчивает она, уже почти спокойно. – Мы больше не вместе. Просто друзья. Идеальная команда, наполовину неживая. А теперь уже и не команда.

Фил втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, морщится и долго молчит.

– Это хорошо, что не команда, – глухо говорит он.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Наташа...  
Он молчит так долго, что тишина у нее в ушах начинает звенеть. Звон делается все громче, заглушает все другие звуки. Она трясет головой. Такое чувство, будто собственное имя контузило ее, как орудийный залп над ухом.

– Я пришел к тебе, чтобы ты помогла мне отыскать его. Клинт... он…

Слова с трудом проходят сквозь сведенное судорогой горло.

– Он предал нас. Клинт сотрудничает с ГИДРОЙ.

Вот теперь это точно орудийный залп прямо у нее над головой.

Небо раскалывается и рушится вниз тысячами острых осколков. И каждый режет до кости.

Двое любимых мужчин предали ее, каждый по-своему.

Она чувствует себя, как в детстве. Когда отец ушел, сказав, что заберет ее к вечеру. Но вместо него пришли «воспитатели» из Красной Комнаты.

Наташа хочет спросить, уверен ли Фил в том, что говорит, и где доказательства. Но глотает незаданные вопросы пополам с едкой желчью. Она и сама может придумать сходу две-три причины.

...В те месяцы, после «смерти» Фила, они остервенело рыли информацию, чувствуя что-то неладное. Они с размаху бились лбом в стену молчания, когда им лгал Фьюри, лгали все. Может быть, именно тогда Клинт решил, что раз правды не найти в Щ.И.Т.е, то ГИДРА даст ему ответы на вопросы?

Или это случилось позже? Когда Стив разнес Щ.И.Т. вдребезги и пополам, и выяснилось, что две противоборствующие тайные организации сплелись так, что порой и не различишь, где кто. А если так, то какая разница, на кого работать?

А может быть, уже после побега из Рафта? Месяц в жуткой подводной тюрьме, четыре сломанных ребра – было отчего озвереть. И захотеть мести.

Да какая ей, в сущности, разница?

Если отец мог так с ней поступить, если Фил мог такое сделать, – значит, и Клинт мог.  
Жизнь так долго учила ее, что предать может каждый, а Наташа так ничему и не научилась.

Фил что-то занудно и настойчиво объясняет, про доказательства, про то, что остается хоть микроскопическая, но вероятность ошибки. Наташа его не слушает.  
«Предал», – колотится у нее в голове.

***  
– Сигнал маячка я засек в Барселоне. Возможно, Клинт от него избавился. Но скорее всего, – нет. Он ведь не знает, что я... жив. Мне нужно, чтобы ты нашла его. И остановила, – объясняет Фил. – Поговори с ним. Попробуй выяснить, почему он пошел на сотрудничество с ними. Может быть, тебе удастся доставить его в Щ.И.Т... живым.

Наташа холодно кивает, проверяя свое оружие. В кобуре пистолет, на запястье – браслет-шокер, в тайных ножнах на бедре – острый, как бритва, нож. Она готова. Она сама – оружие.  
Давно сломанная и испорченная вещь.

***  
Найти Клинта оказывается легко. Через два дня он сам открывает ей дверь своей квартиры на окраине Барселоны. Он похудел, трехдневная щетина колет Наташе губы, когда она жадно целует его, едва захлопнув за собой дверь.

Он пытается остановить ее, но Черная Вдова умеет соблазнять мужчин. А у него, видимо, давно не было женщины. Его решимости хватает ненадолго.

На нем прибавилось шрамов. Наташа изучает их пальцами вслепую, в темноте. Поднявшись к груди, она натыкается пальцами на тонкую цепочку – и отдергивает руку, как будто обожглась.

– Это... песочные часы?  
– Да, – шепчет он куда-то ей в шею. – В Рафте хотели отобрать, но я не дал. Они тогда сломали мне два ребра, мудаки. Но это неважно, Таш.

Наташа радуется, что он в темноте не видит ее лица. И жалеет, что все оружие осталось среди разбросанной по полу одежды, в гостиной. Под рукой нет ничего, и она засыпает у него на груди, оставив окончательное решение вопроса до утра.

***  
Утром ее будит горький сигаретный дым. Наташа выходит в гостиную, собирает свои вещи, одевается, с удовольствием чувствует на теле привычную тяжесть оружия.

Она бесшумно заходит на кухню.

Бартон снова сидит спиной к ней, как и тогда, четыре с лишним года назад.

Наташа полторы секунды разглядывает старые и свежие шрамы на его спине. Все как тогда: утренняя сигарета и эта безмятежная расслабленность. Как будто все как раньше. Как будто ничего не сломалось, хотя на самом деле – сломалось все.

Она чувствует, как в ушах нарастает тонкий звон. Это даже не гнев – это нечто большее.

_Когда ты предал нас?_  
Ты вытащил меня из полного дерьма и заставил вспомнить, что значит доверять. Ближе чем самое близко: ты не рядом, ты до сих пор у меня под кожей. Ты научил снова чувствовать себя живой.  
А потом убил. 

Его плечи так расслаблены, он таким спокойным, плавным движением тянется за пепельницей, что внутри у нее мгновенно закипает темное бешенство.  
_  
Играет свое показушное доверие? Или правда уверен, что я ни о чем не догадываюсь, что я все та же влюбленная в него слепая идиотка?_

Черный прибой грохочет в ушах.

Нож бесшумно покидает ножны. Наташа делает легкий, танцующий шаг вперед.  
Телефон у нее в кармане звонит так не вовремя.

Клинт медленно оборачивается, так и не дотянувшись до пепельницы. Слишком медленно.  
Наташа уверенным и быстрым движением рассекает ему сонную артерию на шее. И только потом ее, как молния, догоняет воспоминание.

Вытирая с лица обжигающе-горячую кровь, она понимает: все получилось точно, как он тогда сказал.

Клинт падает на колени, пытаясь зажать рану на шее. Все вокруг делается красным, весь мир вдруг пахнет солью и железом. Клинт глядит на нее, снизу вверх, и заваливается набок.

Что-то в его взгляде царапает ее. Что-то неправильное, неожиданное, беспокоящее сильнее, чем назойливый телефонный звонок.

Клинт перекатывается на полу, ударяется в ножку стола плечом, и сверху с грохотом рушатся чашки. Белые осколки дико смотрятся в растущей с каждой секундой темной луже.

Бартон смотрит на нее, и она наконец, понимает, что такое неправильное в его взгляде.  
Он смотрит не с ужасом, как следует разоблаченному предателю, и не с яростью. В его глазах – безмерное удивление.

– Нат, – хрипит он, и ей кажется – кровь начинает сильнее течь сквозь пальцы. – Поче...му?

Она медленно опускается на колени, нагибается к самому лицу Клинта, как будто хочет поцеловать его. Сжимает в пальцах серебряные песочные часы на тонкой цепочке. Телефон трезвонит так, что голова разрывается. Хочется швырнуть его в стену, но некогда. Она же так хотела видеть его глаза в этот момент. Увидеть в них – что? Сожаление? Страх? Боль?

Ничего этого нет в его прозрачном, стремительно стекленеющем взгляде. Только ужас непонимания, от которого у нее самой вдруг все холодеет внутри. Наташа вдруг понимает, что выражение «кровь стынет в жилах» – очень буквальное. Она смотрит на алое на своих руках, и содержимое ее собственных вен превращается в отравленный лед.

– Ты же предал нас, – шепчет она. Бартон пытается отрицательно мотнуть головой, и от этого края раны, которые он пытался зажать, расходятся. Откуда в нем столько крови?

«Я живучий».

Эта жизненная сила всегда с избытком наполняла его. Плескалась у него в горле, как в полной чаше, звенела в мышцах.  
Но даже она не бесконечна.

По его телу пробегает судорога. Клинт, хрипя, запрокидывает голову, и Наташа рефлекторно ловит, обхватывает его руками, сама не понимая, что делает. Она пытается прижать к себе, удержать его бьющееся в конвульсиях тело. Клинт пытается еще что-то сказать, но уже не может. Он обмякает, делается вдруг очень тяжелым. Горячая кровь стекает по ее рукам, а потом перестает. Светлые волосы на затылке Клинта касаются темной лужи на полу. Наташа понимает, что он умер.

Он умер, а она сидит с его телом на руках, посреди огромной лужи крови и осколков. Телефон трезвонит невыносимо, и она скользкими пальцами тыкает в кнопку сброса, но промахивается и поднимает звонок.

– Нат! – у Коулсона задыхающийся голос, он почти кричит. – Отменяю операцию! Я перепроверил некоторые факты, они не сходятся. Кто-то подставил его! Ты слышишь меня?!

Звуки не складываются, а слова – в осмысленные фразы.

Нат осторожно кладет телефон на сухое место на полу. Некоторое время сидит, слушая, как в динамике дребезжит далекий голос. Фил не отключается, он упрямый.

Лужа крови вокруг нее разрастается, превращается в темное море, пахнущее мускусом, железом и солью. Подступает ко рту, заливает глаза и горло.  
В висках набатом грохочет черный прибой. Вот-вот проломит.

Наташа вытягивает из кобуры пистолет. Ложится рядом с Клинтом. Обхватывает его рукой.

Темное море накрывает их с головой.

– _Лета. Лотос. Мускус_ , – громко говорит она, перед тем, как выпустить черный прибой из своего виска наружу.

***  
У Фила Коулсона занимает две бессонных недели вычислить и арестовать «крота» на самом верхнем уровне Щ.И.Т.а.

Он стоит перед Филом – человечек с заурядным мятым лицом клерка, руководитель из аналитического отдела. Два крепких оперативника выворачивают ему руки – что-то хрустит в его правом запястье, но он не издает ни звука. Он не сводит глаз с Коулсона. 

И только когда Фил шагает к нему, он начинает кричать от ужаса – истошно, по-звериному. Брызжет слюной и клянется рассказать все, все, «только уберите его!» 

Коулсон брезгливо поддевает его подбородок рукоятью пистолета, долго, с болезненным любопытством смотрит в глаза. 

Внутри не отзывается ничего. Совсем. 

Еще за две бессонных недели Филу удается окончательно убедить себя: Клинт и Наташа никуда не уходили. Они все время рядом, разговаривают с ним, смеются в его голове.

Забывшись, он начинает отвечать им даже при посторонних.

Фьюри сам приходит скрутить его, выбивает дверь в кабинет. Коулсон, на удивление, не сопротивляется. Он сразу обмякает, безвольно смотрит, как на его руках защелкиваются наручники. Рот у него кривится. Из уголка глаза медленно сползает единственная слеза.

Пока Фьюри ведет его к машине, Фил несет какой-то бред про Лету и лотосы, но Ник не обращает внимания. Коулсон знает слишком много стихов на память.

Фил умирает в больнице спустя три месяца. У него во сне останавливается сердце. Примчавшегося в клинику Фьюри поражает спокойная улыбка на его лице.

Как будто кто-то уже ждал его там, за последней чертой, кто-то уже протягивал руки, чтобы вытащить его из темной воды безумия.

– Лета... лотос, – задумчиво повторяет Ник, выходя наружу, под ночной дождь.


End file.
